


Udai is love, Udai is Life

by MadMedicalOfficer26



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack, M/M, Shrek is Love Shrek is Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 22:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMedicalOfficer26/pseuds/MadMedicalOfficer26
Summary: Hinata was only fifteen years old when his obsession with the Little Giant started...





	Udai is love, Udai is Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crack fic, don't dwell on it too much lmao.

Hinata was only fıfteen years old when his obsession with The Little Giant started. He collected every merchandise of the old champion of Karasuno to decorate his room, from posters to small figures to all matches CDs.

Every night he would sit on his desk, gazing at a Picture of his idol as he prayed to him, thanking him for the jumping skills he had been given.

He pressed his forehead on his folded arms as he whispered in the quiet room.

“Little Giant is love.” He said.

“Little Giant is life.”

Daichi-san, who was passing by at his son’s room, heard him. He immedietely bursted into the room and sneered.

“Boke.”

Hinata smiled bitterly in his hands. He knew Daichi-san was only jealous of his devotion to Little Giant. He looked over from his shoulder to his fuming father.

“Poop.” He called him.

Daichi-san didn’t take that kindly, he slapped Hinata and told him to sleep, closing his door rather harshly.

Hinata was lying on his cold bed, crying his heart out in his dirty pillow as rubbed his hurting face. Then, he felt a warmth moving towards him. He jumped at the feeling of a gentle touch on his thigh, letting out a high pitched “GWAH!” when he saw what it was.

It was the Little Giant.

He was so happy.

Said man leaned down to whisper in the flushed boy’s ear.

“This is my court.”

He grabbed Hinata with his powerful ace hands and put Hinata on his hands and knees.

“What is it Little Giant… desuka.” Hinata asked, giddy.

The older man shook his head as he grabbed the younger boy’s ass, calmly unbuttoning pants.

“Udai Tenma.” He corrected him.

“Ahh… Udai-san…bwah…” Hinata whimpered.

“Call me Udai-Senpai.” Udai said with a deep voice.

“U-Udai Senpai!” Hinata shrieked when Udai grabbed his small cock under his boxers.

“Are you ready?” He whispered in a husky tone which Hinata nodded eagerly at.

Hinata reached behind to spread his ass cheeks for Udai who didn’t waste any time to penetrate his butt hole.

Tears gathered in the corner of his eyes when the feeling of fulness and pain claimed him.

It hurt so much causing Hinata to wail with each thrust of his idol’s hips.

But he wanted to do it for Udai Senpai.

He could feel his butt tearing and tears spilling down his cheeks as he pushed against Udai Senpai’s force.

He wanted to please Udai Senpai.

The older man’s thrusts got more irregular and harder until he came.

He roared a mighty roar as he filled the younger boy’s butt with tiny volleyballs.

As Udai senpai pulled out, Hinata’s door slammed open, revealing Daichi-san whose face was contorted in horror.

“What the fuck?” he whispered.

Udai slowly got of off the wrecked boy, a smug smile spread across his face. He fully turned towards Daichi and looked at him straight in the eye.

“His butt is all spiked in now, It is all over.” He said.

Before Daichi could say anything, two large crow wings emerged from his back. With a final glance at Hinata’s way, he flew out through the window.

Hinata didn’t even notice his leave, he only sighed at the feeling of volleyballs slowly slipping out of his ass. His whorish expression one of happiness.

His mind chanted only one thing.

_“Udai is love, Udai is life.”_


End file.
